With the development of the display technologies, display screens or touch screens have been widely applied to our life. The Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) has characteristics of a small volume, low power consumption, no radiation, etc., and the Organic Light-Emitting Diode (OLED) display has the advantages of self-luminescence, a rapid response, a wide angle of view, high brightness, high chroma, a low weight, a small thickness, etc.
In the related art, a plurality of contact pads are arranged in a bonding area of a display panel, and a plurality of contact pins are arranged in a bonding area on a flexible printed circuit. It is typical in a bonding process of a display screen or a touch screen to bond the contact pins on the Flexible Printed Circuit (FPC) with the contact pads on the display panel through an Anisotropic Conductive Film (ACF). However temperature, a pressure, an alignment process, or another condition in the bonding process is typically inappropriate, thus after bonding a part or all of the contact pads on the display panel may be disconnected from the contact pins, or adjacent contact pads or adjacent contact pins may be short-circuited.